


Menace to Society

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Anti and his Conscience Cat Chase [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat!Chase, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: In which Anti has too much of a soft spot for his cat and his cat absolutely know it
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Anti and his Conscience Cat Chase [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Menace to Society

_ Meow… _

Anti’s black shirt covered shoulders tensed at the heartrendingly sad mewl that came from behind him. He closed his eyes and took in a fortifying breath before slowly turning around.

“Chasey, we talked about this,” Anti started but his fat, air-for-brains cat just started whimpering louder and dramatically limping towards him, “Chasey,  _ no _ . I have to… To go to work! You’re not suckering me into staying home again.”

But his boy looked up at him with wide eyes and started crying and crying and crying and it actually punched a fucking hole through the fortified wall around his heart until he didn’t even notice that he was crouching down to pull the twenty-five pounds cat up into his arms to smother him with kisses.

“Fuck,” was the only thing that Anti could say with all the shades of emotions that he could muster as he realized that Chase wormed his way back into his heart and now he  _ really _ doesn’t want to go out because it will make his dumbass fat cat so fucking sad.

He brought up the cat until that furry lil head was at the same level as his eyes and Chase was now smiling at him, acting like he’s the cutest little fucker in the universe.

…

Okay, he’s absolutely right.

His baby is the cutest motherfucking thing in the universe and if anybody else says otherwise they will get a knife to their face.

“You are a fucking menace, Mouser Chase,” Anti sighed as he pressed his forehead against his cat’s.

Chase only made a little ‘:3’ face and gave the tip of his nose a lick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at asherranceoftheheart at tumblr.com if you want to request something or just wanted to chat!


End file.
